Lilith of the Garden
by Pandemonium Theory
Summary: A tale of Lilithmon before she became a Demon Lord, back when she was the lover of Seraphimon, and how she descended into Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This story is somewhat symbolic of the story in the Talmud. After more development I realized that the song "The Garden" by Mirah perfectly fit the story as well. Lilithmon is one of my favourite digimon and I think she should have more exposure and exploration. Her depiction in Xros Wars isn't what I had hoped for after hearing she was going to appear. I pictured her being fiercer, but in this season she is the equivalent of 02's Arukenimon - strong to hold her own but not special beyond that. That aside, I do not own Digimon or Mirah's song which has added another dimension to this story. Thanks for reading!

**Lilith of the Garden**

**01**

Lilithmon breathed in the beauty of the Garden of Zion. The air was fresh and every sort of flower and shrub surrounded her. It was breath-taking.

"Lilithmon," a voice said behind her. "I thought I might find you out here."

Lilithmon turned around and smiled, "Seraphimon, you've returned."

The armour-clad angel nodded, "Yes, I have been busy. It seems demons are intent on invading Zion no matter how vain it seems. We keep destroying them, but more arrive to take their place. This war won't end anytime soon, I'm afraid."

"It's okay," Lilithmon said looking up at her lover. "As long as we have you, we will never lose."

Seraphimon chuckled, "On the contrary, if it weren't for you we might have already been overrun."

"What do you mean?" Lilithmon asked, blushing.

"Your beauty keeps the troops' morale up. Your kindness and generosity reminds them what they're fighting to protect. You are everything our land stands for, a pure picture of the Garden."

Lilithmon blushed. What Seraphimon said was true. She was the fairest, most beautiful digimon to ever grace the Digital World. Her luscious black hair, flawless skin and extravagant white wings were all admired and envied across the lands. Her white robes carried the golden mark of the crest of Light, much like Seraphimon bore the crest of Hope. The Garden was her sanctuary and as such become a very sacred, holy realm. It was hard to tell which held more importance - the Castle or Garden of Zion.

"I better head back," Seraphimon said.

"So soon?" Lilithmon asked. "But you just got here. How about a quick stroll to the gazebo before you take off?"

"I wish I could but I can't," Seraphimon said softly, sensing her disappointment. "I came by only to tell you what's going on, and to tell you not to worry. There's no reason to worry for Darkness shall never near the threshold."

As disappointed as she was, Lilithmon understood, "I'll be here when you return."

"Before I go," Seraphimon said revealing a single flower in his hand, "I wanted to give you this."

Lilithmon's eyes widened in joy at the flower. It was her favourite - a red rose.

"Oh Seraphimon, thank you!"

"Anything for you, my love."

Lilithmon embraced Seraphimon, "I love you. I love you more than you could ever know."

"I love you too, my dear," Seraphimon said. "Now I really must be off. I will return tonight, perhaps we could gaze at the stars by the pond?"

"That would be lovely," Lilithmon smiled. "Then be off, I will being waiting."

"Until tonight," Seraphimon said, and took off into the air towards the Castle.

Lilithmon stared at the beautiful rose as she made her way to the gazebo. Of all the wondrous, exotic flowers that existed in the Garden, this particular type fascinated her most of all. It was by far the most beautiful flower without competition. Beyond that though, every rose had thorns. She used to think it peculiar that such a pretty flower would need protection. Her answer why came not in nature but in her own life. Lilithmon was a powerful mega-level digimon, at the height of digivolution. Not many digimon ever rose past the champion-level, yet she exceeded past even ultimate-levels which were rare occurrences in themselves. Despite her power and ability to wield the cleansing power of Light, Lilithmon was constantly turned away when offering to help. At first she thought it was Seraphimon was respecting her and found his chivalry cute. But then she noticed even Angewomon were called to arms. Seraphimon, and even others like Dominimon and Cherubimon, assured her it was only because they were at the ultimate-level. It was the only reason they were allowed to fight.

The gazebo floated in the air instead of sitting on the ground. Lilithmon flew a few meters in the air to reach it. Her eight white wings stretched out to allow her ascension. She smiled. Flying made Lilithmon feel alive. The Castle was barely visible from Lilithmon's vantage point. She sighed and relaxed in the shade.

It was odd that Seraphimon never invited her to accompany him to the Castle. It's too boring, he says. The only thing they do is discuss politics and war strategies. If she brought the troops morale like he said, wouldn't it be worth Lilithmon gracing their presence? Perhaps the sight of her would help the wounded strive to get better, or surge hope for those who feel down. All these thoughts and more crossed Lilithmon's mind, making her restless by the minute. If only she had someone to talk to….

Rose in hand, Lilithmon left the Garden and flew upwards to Eternity Mountain. She found the cave entrance to her old friends' home.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Lilithmon called out. "It is I, Lilithmon. I wish to talk."

Lilithmon ventured further into the cave until she came to an opening.

"Hello there, dear," a warm, gentle voice said.

Lilithmon looked up to see the forms of Magnadramon and Goldramon coming down to meet her.

"You disturbed my nap," Goldramon stated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't been to bother you," Lilithmon apologised.

"Oh don't mind him, dear," Magnadramon said. "These days he is always sleeping."

"I was wondering if you thought if it was wrong for me to want to help all of Zion against the evil trying to enter," Lilithmon said. "Seraphimon wants me taking no part but I can't help but feel like I could be of some use."

Magnadramon said, "It isn't wrong at all, dear."

"I want…to fight alongside Seraphimon," Lilithmon said.

"Nonsense!" Goldramon roared. "You mean to tell me those kids down there are allowing their _women _to fight in this war?"

Lilithmon shook her head, "No, that's just it. I am not allowed to fight, but any Angewomon willing can. I don't see how it is fair to allow these young ones to fight when I, with so much life experience, am denied."

"Hmmm," Goldramon mumbled, annoyed at the thought. "I feel as though ever since Magnadramon and I have retired to these mountains, everything has fallen apart. But you say it is Seraphimon who will not let you fight?"

Lilithmon nodded.

Goldramon nodded in approval, "He at least has some sense. A true man would never allow his loved ones to enter harm's way."

"But how else can I help? He says I mean a lot to the troops - that I boost their morale at the very thought of me! Please tell me there is a way I can somehow repay them for endangering their lives," Lilithmon pleaded.

"There is a way," Magnadramon said softly. "Stay safe. Enjoy the Garden and all of Zion. And be grateful for the sacrifices being made. If you mean as much as Seraphimon says, then the thought of you being happy helps them."

Lilithmon absorbed the information. She looked at her friends and said, "Thank you. I just know I could be doing more. This submissive role I play makes me very restless."

"That's understandable," Magnadramon said. "There were many times when I felt like I could contribute, and Goldramon would always say no. You know what he said? He said, ' Coming home to see that you are still perfect and safe helps me know I'm doing my job right'. That helped ease my jitters; however, there were still times I longed to join him in battle."

"You're so sweet," Lilithmon said, thinking that this must be how Seraphimon feels.

Goldramon blushed.

"Thank you again," Lilithmon said.

"Not to worry," Magnadramon said. "Stop by anytime. I always do enjoy our chats."

Lilithmon smiled and nodded, "Farewell!"

That evening Lilithmon arrived at the pond and sat near an oak tree. The stars were out and the moon was full. Seraphimon appeared not long after.

"Good evening, Lilithmon," Seraphimon greeted. "It's a lovely evening, isn't it?"

Lilithmon smiled, "It is beautiful."

Seraphimon sat beside her, "It's been a busy day at the Castle. We have a new advantage over the enemy."

"Oh, and what is it?" Lilithmon asked.

"Digivolution has been granted to an Angewomon," Seraphimon said, not hiding his enthusiasm. "Her new form, Ophanimon, will be a great asset for the battles to come."

Confusion spread across Lilithmon's face, "Wait, you are allowing this Ophanimon to fight alongside you in battle?"

Not understanding, Seraphimon said, "Why of course. There are so few of us mega-level digimon, every one counts. Her power could turn the tables."

"I see," Lilithmon said, jealousy and anger rising within her. "So she is allowed to fight but I must remain in the Garden."

"Now, Lilithmon," Seraphimon sighed, "we've talked about this. You are like a goddess in this world. Your safety is paramount. If you were ever to be harmed, our morale would sink considerably."

Lilithmon stood and walked to the edge of the water, "I, too, am a mega-level digimon. My powers exceed this…_Ophanimon._ Have you ever thought that maybe _my_ powers could shift the war's favour to our side?"

"They could, yes," Seraphimon said, following her. "The truth is, I couldn't bear if anything happened to you. I love you more than this world. I want you to live in paradise. The Garden is that paradise, and I want it to shield you from the horrors of war."

Lilithmon gazed at the moon's reflection. She tried to repress her anger, though it was proving difficult to do so. She turned to face Seraphimon, "You think I'm weak."

"No of course not," Seraphimon said, taken aback. "I just said that I'm trying to protect you."

"Then why are you allowing this new one fight?"

"She doesn't posses your grace. As an Angewomon she was already part of our forces. She's used to battle and she is strong; not to say you are not strong, only that it would be a waste to pull her out when she shows promise in turning the tides for us."

Lilithmon nodded, she understood. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of uselessness. Hardly anyone visited, per Seraphimon's orders. Apparently , the others were prone to talk of war much too often for Seraphimon's tastes. His controlling nature never bothered her before, but now even despite his reasoning she felt too constricted.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," Seraphimon noted.

Lilithmon nodded, "It's full. I love it when the moon is full. It looks like a huge pearl."

"Well…" Seraphimon began to say, before Lilithmon shushed him.

She put a finger against his helmet, "Stay the night with me. My bed is big enough for the two of us."

"I can't…"

"Please," Lilithmon said a little more urgently.

Seraphimon removed her finger and held her hand, "Not tonight. I must return to the Castle."

"But you must sleep sometime!" Lilithmon said, pleading with her eyes.

"I will sleep at the Castle, when I have the chance."

Lilithmon resigned her attempts to sway her lover's mind, "Walk me to the Tree?"

"Of course," Seraphimon said.

The two walked hand in hand to Lilithmon's Tree. Seraphimon would prefer if they flew, but she always insisted on walking. To Lilithmon, every second with Seraphimon meant the world. Her time with him seemed to lessen with every day. When they arrived at the Tree - a giant sequoia tree that housed Lilithmon - she felt disappointment with how close it was to the pond.

"Here we are," Seraphimon said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Lilithmon asked. "Have some tea or wine, maybe eat a snack before returning to the Castle? You must want some sot of refreshment."

"That's alright, my dear," Seraphimon said. "You're the only refreshment I need."

Lilithmon smiled, though she felt his avoidance was unfair, "Then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, my dear," Seraphimon said and pulled out another flower. "Before I depart take this."

He handed Lilithmon the flower and he took to the air. She watched him go and looked at her flower. Mixed feelings of gratitude, confusion and hurt swept across her all at once.

In her hand she held a thorn-less, white rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilith of the Garden**

**02**

The next morning Lilithmon woke up and looked at the roses that hung from the ceiling inside the Tree. Every flower Seraphimon ever gave her was carefully placed. It was a sea of wild, red roses; except for the single white, thorn-less rose. She had put it in the middle of the assortment so when she looked up, the white rose was directly above her. The white rose stuck out from the rest, and distracted from the more beautiful red roses. It shone almost like a beacon of imperfection.

_What could this mean? _Lilithmon thought. The thorn-less, white rose drew too much attention to itself. It stuck out. The idea of discarding the white rose crossed her mind, but Lilithmon shook that idea from her head. The rose was a gift from her lover.

After bathing, eating and a glass of wine Lilithmon still couldn't ease her mind.

_Perhaps a trip to the Castle…_Lilithmon thought.

Lilithmon left the Tree and took to the air and flew past the edges of the Garden. She set her course for the Castle. She could see it outlined in the distance, but even so, its magnificence radiated from afar. The wind underneath Lilithmon's wings electrified her. It was such a liberating feeling. Something caught her eye below in a clearing of the forest. A Bucchiemon and two Patamon were caught under a wagon. Their wailing for help led Lilithmon to descend.

"Help, someone help!" Bucchiemon pleaded, with the Patamon echoing him.

Lilithmon levitated the wagon off of the three digimon.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Bucchiemon said upon standing on his feet.

"Yes, yes, thank you lady!" the two young Patamon chimed.

"Is anyone hurt?" Lilithmon asked, looking for injuries.

They shook their heads. Bucchiemon put his hand out, "My name is Bucchiemon. Me and these Patamon were collecting fruit in our wagon when a Cupimon pushed our wagon down the hill and it tumbled over us."

"My name is Lilithmon," she said accepting his hand.

"Lilithmon!" a Patamon exclaimed. "I've heard of you! You're the prettiest digimon in the Digital World!"

"Nuh uh," another Patamon said. "Ophanimon is. She's nice, just, pretty and powerful! I saw her take on a Phelesmon by herself!"

"So what? Lilithmon has been around longer than Ophanimon and is stronger, too!"

"Hey! Don't talk like that in front of Lilithmon! Besides, Lilithmon is Seraphimon's maiden, not Ophanimon. So there!" Bucchiemon said, and then turned to Lilithmon. "I'm sorry for the way they talked about you. They're just kids and don't know any better."

"Not a problem," Lilithmon smiled, though inside she was shaken. "Now, you said a Cupimon pushed your wagon. Where is he now?"

"He's probably back at our village," Bucchiemon said.

"Would you take me there?" Lilithmon asked. "I'd like to speak to him."

The walk to the village wasn't very long but made very uncomfortable by the Patamon.

"Why don't you fight?" a Patmon asked Lilithmon.

The question took her by surprise, "Um…well you see…."

"That's not a question to ask a lady!" Bucchiemon scolded. "Women aren't supposed to fight."

"But Ophanimon fights," the other Patamon said, confused.

_Their innocence rings truth, _Lilithmon thought. She wanted to explain why she couldn't fight, but she still didn't quite know why herself. All she knew was what her worried lover said.

Lilithmon was relieved when they reached the village. Perhaps the Patamon would cease with their questions and observations.

"You'll find Cupimon in that hut over there," Bucchiemon said, pointing to a hut across from them.

Lilithmon's presence was noticed immediately. All the digimon stopped what they were doing to look at her. From the young Salamon, to the older Pixiemon - everyone seemed captivated by her appearance. She reached the hut and tapped on the door. She heard shuffling near the door, and a moment later it opened revealing an old digimon.

"Yes, what is…" Babamon inquired before looking up to see Lilithmon.

"I don't mean to bother you," Lilithmon said, "but I wonder if I may speak to Cupimon?"

Babamon's shock faded and she said, "Of course, of course. Would you like a cup of tea or a danish?"

"No, that's okay. Thank you though," Lilithmon said, smiling.

"Cupimon!" Babamon called, walking into her hut. "Lilithmon wants to talk to you! And you better mind your manners around her!"

When Babamon came back, Lilithmon said, "You knew my name even without me introducing myself."

"Of course I do!" Babamon said. "You are Seraphimon's maiden, and furthermore are the digimon all women aspire to be like. Now, I've heard about his Ophanimon but let me tell you: She is a candle compared to your everlasting Light."

"Thank you for your kind words," Lilithmon said. _Maybe I am overthinking things…_

Cupimon came out, shyly. Lilithmon bent down to one knee, "Cupimon, why did you push Bucchiemon's wagon down the hill? Did you know that it fell on top of him and two Patamon? They were stuck with no way to free themselves until I saw them."

Cupimon's face flushed and Babamon's lit up in fury.

"I didn't mean to," Cupimon said. "I thought it would be funny, you know, scare them a little."

"Well I'll be," Babamon said, shaking her head. "Lilithmon, I give you permission to punish him as you see fit."

Lilithmon shook her head, "That won't be necessary. All I ask is that you apologise and help them pick the fruit that fell out of the wagon. Will you do that for me?"

Cupimon nodded, relieved that he wasn't being punished by Lilithmon but wasn't so sure about Babamon. He scurried over to apologise to Bucchiemon and Patamon.

"You truly are as wonderful as I've heard," Babamon said. "Your kindness is inspiring!"

"I'm just seeing to it that everyone gets along," Lilithmon said. "With this war we can only have conflict on the battlefield. Energy is wasted when it occurs within Zion."

"You may be younger than me," Babamon said, "but you are wiser than your years."

Lilithmon smiled at the compliment, "Thank you, Babamon. Now I must go. I'm on my way to the Castle."

_That was a pleasant experience, _Lilithmon thought as she took to the air once again. _I should visit the villages more often. A festival day would be a grand experience too…._

The Castle was now perfectly visible. In total there were eight towers, each bearing one of the eight virtues. Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Love, Reliability, Hope and Light each had their crest emblazoned on one of the towers and inspired justice to all who saw it. The sight of it brought a smile to Lilithmon's lips. She landed in the courtyard, and noticed how everyone instantly fell into silence. Angemon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Why is everyone lollygagging about?" a voice near the Castle doors asked.

Lilithmon looked at the sword-wielding commander, "SlashAngemon, it's been awhile."

SlashAngemon, too, fell into an awkward stun, "Li-Lilithmon, you're right. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I just came by to see Seraphimon," Lilithmon said, "I thought I might say hello to old friends like yourself."

SlashAngemon couldn't make out why Lilithmon suddenly appeared. Her smile was sincere, disarming even. She began walking up the stairs to the doors.

"Seraphimon is busy at the moment," SlashAngemon said. "Perhaps, I could take a message?"

Lilithmon smiled as she walked past him, "No that's alright, I'll pass it along myself."

"You really shouldn't go in there," SlashAngemon said, not being able to stop her.

Lilithmon ignored her old friend and walked on. SlashAngemon had no authority over here and she held just as much right if not more to enter the doors to the Castle. She did have a nagging feeling that SlashAngemon meant more than to just impede her entrance. She swallowed hard, hoping for the best.

"Oh that's wonderful!" she heard Seraphimon say. "You truly are an attractive mind."

"I only aim to please, sir," a female voice, sounding very pleased with herself, said.

She saw them gathered at a table, looking over what Lilithmon thought must be battle strategies. Seraphimon was leaning over the table, and the one standing upright with a smug look on her face must be Ophanimon. Ophanimon was dressed in armoured garments and wielded a javelin and a shield. She also possessed eight wings much like Lilithmon.

"Who goes there?" Ophanimon asked, looking Lilithmon directly in the eye.

Seraphimon looked and saw Lilithmon, "What are you doing here, my dear? You know we're very busy."

"I'm sorry," Lilithmon said. "I just came by to see the Castle. I haven't been here in a while. Also to see Ophanimon, you're new addition."

"Nice to meet you," Ophanimon said, her voice neutral of emotion.

"Ophanimon," Seraphimon said, "this is Lilithmon, my…"

"Lover," Lilithmon finished. "We've been together for a very long time."

"Oh," Ophanimon said, feigning interest.

Lilithmon looked at Ophanimon and then Seraphimon, "So what's the wonderful plan?"

"Ophanimon came up with the plan," Seraphimon said. "According to the plan, the Angewomon will surround the enemy and use their Heaven's Charm technique. Then the Angemon will fire in-between the Angewomon with their Hand of Fate technique. The rest of us will charge the enemy after the initial shock of being caught of guard."

"Oh," Lilithmon said. "And what will you do, Ophanimon? Watch the Castle in case any Bakemon or DemiDevimon sneak by?"

Ophanimon's lips contorted into a frown, "I will take lead of our troops when we charge head on with the enemy, of course."

"Oh," Lilithmon said, feigning interest. "You're right Seraphimon, she does have an attractive mind."

"What's this about, Lilithmon?" Seraphimon asked.

"Well I thought perhaps Ophanimon could release a shockwave of Light to wipe out the weak and purify any that are left to become allies," Lilithmon mused. "We would gain more allies that way and we wouldn't lose any troops. At worst there would be injuries that would quickly heal."

Ophanimon gritted her teeth, "I don't posses that kind of power, no one does!"

"Hmph," Lilithmon snorted. "_I_ posses those powers. But what about you, what can _you_ do?"

Ophanimon twirled her javelin in her hand, "I'll show you!"

"Stand down!" Seraphimon's voice boomed.

Ophanimon did so, but she was still tense as though she was going to leap at Lilithmon at any moment.

"If you have such power," Ophanimon said, "then we should add you to the formation."

"That's enough," Seraphimon said. "Lilithmon will not be participating. Dear, you should return to the Garden. I will return once this battle is over with."

"The Garden suits you," Ophanimon added. "This battle is for grown-ups. Any innocents involved would be devastating."

"You are only newly-empowered!" Lilithmon fired back. "My powers far exceed your own. You won't even posses the true power of a mega for a few more years!"

Seraphimon walked to Lilithmon, "Come now, dear, I'll walk you to the courtyard where I hope you take flight."

"Very well," Lilithmon said turning away from Ophanimon and walking to the door.

Outside, Seraphimon asked, "What has come over you, Lilithmon?"

"I'm sorry," Lilithmon said, "but the flower you gave me has been troubling me."

"Why should it trouble you?" Seraphimon asked. "It's your favourite, a rose!"

"Yes it is a rose, but it is white and thorn-less!"

"Why should that bother you? I removed the thorns so you don't prick your finger, and white signifies purity - something I love so much about you."

Lilithmon calmed, "I see. It's just, I have millions of red roses with thorns that I mistook the thorn-less white rose as a sign that I am too delicate. I do not need constant protection."

"I know you don't," Seraphimon said, "I just don't want you to ever have to worry. I never want you to be caught off-guard and hurt yourself. Being General keeps me away a lot, and in that time there are so many things that could harm you. If we weren't at war, I'd never let you leave my sight."

Seraphimon's assuring tone released all of the tension in Lilithmon's body, "You're too good to me."

"On the contrary, my dear," Seraphimon chuckled. "Now I need to go. And you need to go back to the Garden. I will see you tonight, I promise."

Lilithmon nodded and ascended after blowing her lover a kiss. She felt more at ease with Seraphimon's confirmation. She didn't think much of Ophanimon, and maybe she'd be the reason why Lilithmon didn't visit the Castle anymore.

_Fine by me, _Lilithmon thought. _I wouldn't mind never seeing her again._

That night, Lilithmon prepared a meal and brought a bottle of the finest wine she could concoct to the pond. A late-night picnic, she hoped, would make Seraphimon feel better and forgive her behaviour at the Castle. Time passed by and Seraphimon still hadn't arrived, so Lilithmon allowed herself to indulge in an apple and half a glass of wine to tide her over until he arrived. Even more time passed by, but Lilithmon managed to keep away from eating or drinking any more.

_Where could he be? _Lilithmon wondered. _Surely the battle is over by now. Unless…Ophanimon's strategy failed? Or an unexpected enemy?_

Many different scenarios played through Lilithmon's mind, each getting progressively worse and all pointing at the failure of Ophanimon's "attractive mind". Lilithmon laughed after a few minutes. There's no way Seraphimon was defeated in battle. He's the General!

_But if Ophanimon's plan failed than he could be in danger, _Lilithmon thought. _But if Ophanimon _is _responsible and Seraphimon is dead, I'll…._

Lilithmon shook her head. Imagining all the ways she could punish Ophanimon wasn't fair. Because Seraphimon is safe and sound. The battle is just taking longer than expected.

* * *

><p>Lilithmon woke up with a start. She looked around her and realized she must have fallen asleep while waiting for Seraphimon. A quick look in the sky told Lilithmon it was mid-day, and that Seraphimon still wasn't here. She looked at the food she prepared and found it to be okay to eat, so she had a little lunch with some wine to wash down. But there was still the problem of where Seraphimon was.<p>

_Should I go to the Castle? _Lilithmon wondered. She didn't want an incident to occur and with the way she was feeling now she just might take her frustrations out on Ophanimon.

She looked back into the sky searching, when a sigh of relief escaped her lips. She saw Seraphimon's silhouette in the sky. Relief swept over her body, but was then replaced with concern.

"Ah, Lilithmon," Seraphimon said, when he landed.

"What happened?" Lilithmon asked. "Were there more enemy forces? An unforeseen enemy? I was worried all night!"

"Don't fret, Lilithmon, for I am well," Seraphimon explained. "There was a new enemy - an enemy by the name of VenomMyotismon. Ophanimon's plan worked perfectly, but when we charged the enemy this hulking beast appeared."

"Oh my," Lilithmon said, worried. "He wasn't too strong, was he?"

"He was a mega-level and was tough to deal with," Seraphimon said. "He wiped out many Angemon in our fight. Ophanimon and I combined our powers to strike the beast down. Thinking all was well and that the battle was over, I turned my back on my fallen enemy. But Ophanimon got my attention as an attack was launched while VenomMyotismon was falling. I managed to dodge it, and Ophanimon impaled the beast with her lance. She saved my life, it was a surreal experience!"

"Oh," Lilithmon said, allowing the news to sink in. "I'm so glad you're well!"

_I suppose I can't hate Ophanimon anymore…._

"I feel better than well!" Seraphimon said.

"When did the battle end?" Lilithmon asked. "This morning? Or perhaps not too long ago?"

"Oh no, this battle was finished when the moon was directly overhead."

Lilithmon narrowed her eyes, "Then did you forget that we were to meet last night? I prepared a picnic for us! I brought dinner and wine. What happened that stopped you from coming as you promised?"

"We had a celebration at the Castle to honour Ophanimon in this battle," Seraphimon explained. "She has made a name for herself and I was there to welcome her fully into our ranks."

"But you promised!" Lilithmon said, tears lightly rolling down her cheeck.

Seraphimon nodded, "I know, dear."

"Then why not bring me to this celebration? You never want me around the Castle! Am I some sort of embarrassment?"

"No, no of course not," Seraphimon said softly, trying to soothe her with his voice. "But there is something we must discuss."

Lilithmon stifled back her tears so Seraphimon could continue.

"Since Ophanimon has made herself a force to be reckoned with and has become a full-time commander, I feel it necessary for you and I to stop our relationship."

Lilithmon didn't seem to react. The shock of his words rendered Lilithmon speechless.

"I know it's difficult to hear," Seraphimon said. "We have spent all of our lives together."

Steady streams of tears began pouring down her cheeks, but Lilithmon's voice remained steady, "You no longer love me?"

"Not in the way I used to. Your display yesterday showed me that jealousy plagues you," Seraphimon said. "Ophanimon even said…"

"_Ophanimon!" _Lilithmon exclaimed. "She's giving you reasons why to end our relationship?"

"She said that you're too dependent, child-like even. And she's right, though it is probably my own fault. I've kept you in here. I've kept you from experiencing the world."

Lilithmon was shaking, despite her attempts to hold her composure, "So what now? I stay here in the Garden forevermore and you go back to the Castle and begin your relationship with Ophanimon?"

"Not exactly, my dear," Seraphimon said, being careful not to upset Lilithmon more. "The Garden…will no longer be your home. It will become Ophanimon's and my home."

"You're forcing me to leave the Garden? Where will I go?"

Seraphimon shrugged, "That's up to you. Since you and Ophanimon don't seem to get along, I ask that you never return to the Garden. You may take all of your things with you. Take as many flowers as you wish."

Lilithmon nodded, though she was too distraught to react differently, "I see."

"My dear," Seraphimon said, trying in vain to console her.

Lilithmon pulled away from his attempt at a hug, "You can't call me that anymore. Do you know how much I love you? How much I've given up? I gave up seeing my friends and isolated myself here so that you would have peace of mind!"

"I understand," Seraphimon said. "Like I said, it was my mistake. And it is unfair for you to pay for my mistakes, but that's the way it is."

"Alright," Lilithmon said, nodding. "Go, leave this place. I will gather my things and I will leave."

Seraphimon nodded, "Okay. I hope you don't remain distraught. There are other fine men you can be with. Dominimon, for instance."

Lilithmon glared at his suggestion. Seraphimon noticed and stopped.

"I'll leave you to yourself. May happiness find you," Seraphimon said as he left.

Lilithmon cried her soul out. She was hurt beyond any hurt she had ever felt. She made her way back to the Tree and tried to gather things she wanted to take but was constantly interrupted with her own crying.

"My powers can purify and heal," Lilithmon said in-between sobs. "But I can't mend my broken heart."

_I want to kill her! _Lilithmon thought. _I want to rip her heart out like she has done to me!_

Lilithmon walked outside and fury engulfed her being. _He said I can have as many flowers as I want. Well I want ALL OF THEM!_

She ripped flowers out of the ground along with shrubs. Anything she could get her hands on she tore out of the ground. She even knocked down trees. As she continued her rampage, a dark aura began consuming her. Without feeling it, her wings turned black and melded into four. As she finished destroying a flower bed and hedge wall, she turned back to the Tree. A strange power overcame her left arm. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling it all. In her distraught mindset, the power felt good.

Lilithmon raised her left arm as the power realised, "I AM LILITHMON OF THE GARDEN! WITHOUT ME THERE _IS_ NO GARDEN! SO THERE WILL _BE _NO GARDEN!"

With her declaration over, her forearm and hand were covered in a gold-covered gauntlet. She grinned maliciously, and flew to the Tree and pierced it with her gauntlet, "NAZAR NAIL!"

From the tip of her fingers, a grey energy rapidly took over the Tree. The energy caused the Tree to rot and decay. When it was fully encompassed it burst into dust. She laughed.

_Now where do those two suppose they'll sleep? Only ash and dead leaves await them when they return._

There was plenty greenery left in the Garden, but Lilithmon planned to change that. She swelled an amazing amount of energy into her gauntlet and struck the ground. Her Nazar Nail technique overtook everything brimming with life. All around her a shockwave of death and destruction swelled into all directions. It took less than ten minutes for the huge Garden realm to fall into decay.

_Wait till Ophanimon sees this, _Lilithmon thought. _Welcome home, I hope you love it!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lilith of the Garden**

**03**

Horns sounded, apparently someone noticed Lilithmon's rampaged and alerted the Castle. _Good, _Lilithmon thought. _Come see what you lost!_ It wasn't long until two forms came soaring in her direction. They landed in dead ground. Lilithmon grinned at the arrivals.

"Lilithmon," Seraphimon said, "what happened here? There were reports of a demonic attack in the Garden! Are you alright, were you harmed?"

Seraphimon was about to approach Lilithmon to make sure she was fine, but Ophanimon blocked his was with her javelin, "Don't. Something is…wrong. The power she was boasting about should have prevented this."

"What are you implying?" Seraphimon demanded. "That Lilithmon allowed demons entry into the Garden and watched them destroy one of our most sacred realms?"

"Not quite," Ophanimon said, an edge to her voice.

Lilithmon giggled, "Your new girlfriend is correct."

Her smile grew wider as she extended her black, demonic wings.

"Wh-what?" Seraphimon asked, speechless at the sight before him. "You couldn't…there's no way. You don't posses the ability to do this!"

"Again, you go on to tell me I'm incapable," Lilithmon growled, and then revealed her golden gauntlet. "This reverses my ability and instead destroys instead of heals."

Seraphimon fell to his knees, "How could you do this? This was your home…our home."

Lilithmon shook her head, "This _was _our home! And then you told me I was no longer welcome! So I did a little redecorating fit enough for the passing of an era. Welcome to your new home, Ophanimon. It's fitting, as this reflects your true nature."

"Do not act as if you know me," Ophanimon seethed.

"I don't have to know you," Lilithmon said, "to experience your nature to destroy! Just look at my relationship with Seraphimon! You took away my love and removed me from my home. I will never forgive that!"

"So that's it," Seraphimon said. "Your jealousy led you to acquire dark powers. You are not the Lilithmon I loved…not even a shadow of her."

Tears burned from Lilithmon's eyes, "I will not be molded into your desires! I am _not _weak! I will _not _stand down! You can no longer tell me what to do, nor take my love for granted!"

Ophanimon prepared her javelin, "We must strike her down! She's a demon and can not be allowed to live after her treason!"

"No," Seraphimon said, softly. "We will leave her. She wanted the Garden all to herself…so she can keep it. Come, Ophanimon…we must reinforce our borders. As of today, the Garden is no longer apart of Zion."

Lilithmon kept her strong persona up, but inside she wanted to cry. She received the Garden back - after she destroyed it - in exchange for living in the protected borders of Zion. She was no longer one of them…and it was killing her.

"Pity," Ophanimon said before she departed. "Who knew such Darkness and envy lied beneath such a beautiful exterior. I always…admired you…."

Ophanimon took off along with Seraphimon, and Lilithmon roared back, "_How dare you try and flatter me!"_

Once they were gone, Lilithmon inhaled deeply and cried. What had she done? Now she was forever forsaken. _But I couldn't ignore Seraphimon's betrayal. Or ignore the fact that Ophanimon had succeeded in becoming his equal. _She looked around. Everything was dead. Gray and black surrounded her. This was her new home. _How can this be! _Distraught, Lilithmon remembered the place she would seek solace: the gazebo! Excited, she looked up and saw that the gazebo remained intact having not been attached to a tree or on the ground. She flew up and sat inside.

_Now I'm one of _them, Lilithmon thought. _Now I am kin to the likes of VenomMyotismon. Will I ever attempt to invade Zion? Perhaps I should leave well enough alone…I never want to see Seraphimon or Ophanimon again._

A new problem allowed Lilithmon to think about something other than the two angels: Where would she live? Her only materials were rocks, dead leaves, and rotted wood here and there. _Let me put my newfound powers to use, _Lilithmon thought. She put her hand out and expelled energy to use the surrounding debris to create a castle of sorts. She used Darkness to seal it together and keep it from falling over or collapsing. The power chilled her, and she couldn't determine if she liked it or not. Lilithmon descended from the gazebo and examined her creation. The entire construct was indeed earthy - she thought perhaps the dark energies would create something more appealing, but she would have to work at it. As she inspected, she added things here and there: a tower to extend to the gazebo, a kitchenette for when she figured out how to get wine, a tower for her bedroom, and a throne near the back wall from the entrance. That last effect made her smile. _My own little castle. Not as grand, but mine all the same._

Weeks went by. Lilithmon grew more and more accustomed to her powers and found them more useful than her previous ones - which she was never in a situation to use - and quite enjoyed them. She found that in order to find food and drink, she had to venture past the borders of the Garden and into demon-infested lands. Lilithmon wasn't afraid, she was more than confident she could deal with anyone getting in her way. But she was slightly nervous. She had never boldly ventured outside of Zion without Seraphimon, and that was centuries ago before she was condemned to the Garden. _I'll show him…._ Immediately, Lilithmon noticed the demon lands had many unique fruits on their trees. As she reached out to grab one, she heard a screeching sound. Lilitmon recoiled her hands and looked for the source. Up in the tree were three Vilemon. One of them, presumably the leader due to his height, lunged at Lilithmon. Instinctively, she reached out her right hand and impaled the small monkey-like digimon. He was deleted upon contact. She sensed more in the other trees behind her. She turned and five or so jumped to the ground.

"Don't be so pathetic," Lilithmon said, and flicked a spark of energy at one of the Vilemon who instantly reached for his neck like he was choking. He turned several different colours and his data began dissipating. The other Vilemon watched on in horror as his torture overtook his entire body. It didn't take long before his body shriveled up and burst into data.

"I have a proposition," Lilithmon said to the Vilemon, turning her head to the other trees to let the Vilemon in hiding know she was aware of them, "you can all attack me and I will make you suffer the same fate only excruciatingly longer while I watch on, tasting these different fruit…or you can work for me and survive."

A couple tried to escape, but Lilithmon deleted them as soon as they turned their backs.

"Ah, ah, ah," Lilithmon tsked, "running away in fear wasn't one of your options. Anyone else who doesn't want to work for me will suffer the fate I promised. Those two were warnings."

Seeing no other way, the Vilemon submitted themselves to Lilithmon's whims. Lilithmon was almost disappointed. Her contempt and utter disgust of these creatures hadn't changed since her transformation. But they had their uses once put to work.

"Go out and grab as much fruit as you can and bring it to my castle in the Garden," Lilithmon ordered. " I expect to see _all _of you at my castle in ten minutes. At that time I will come back and kill anyone who decided they would use the ten minutes to escape. Now, I suggest you use your pathetic excuse for wings to hurry."

With that, all the Vilemon scattered in every direction intent on doing as Lilithmon demanded. Lilithmon sighed when they were all gone. The weeks she spent getting in tune with her dark energies had increased her aggression. She found that even small things set her off in a rage, though she did her best not to let _everything _that bothered her affect her. But she liked the idea of having Vilemon serve her…they would be excellent targets when she vented her frustration. It was perfect when she thought about it. She wouldn't need much motivation to rip them in half if they disappointed her.

She stared at the fruit in her hand, _I don't even know if I like this…and I sent all of them to get his for me. _Lilithmon shrugged, she would just rid herself of them if she didn't like the fruit. She bit into it, and found that it had a very peculiar taste. It wasn't citrusy, yet it had the same texture as an apple. It was sweet. Bitter. And parts were sour. She found herself really enjoying the mixture of tastes. As she was about to take a bite, a bark startled her, and a blurred figure stole her fruit. When he stopped moving, she noted his appearance.

"Fangmon," Lilithmon said, staring directly at the red wolf who growled in challenge. "You will learn not to take what isn't yours!"

Fangmon snorted, underestimating her. He swallowed the fruit in one gulp. Lilithmon's eyes blazed in fury, and a dark aura surrounded her, and from it a serpent of pure Darkness manifested and wrapped around Fangmon's body.

"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon shouted, the dark being squeezing the life out of Fangmon.

The power was thrilling - but the ability to create a being out of Darkness was even more so. She was about to end his life when she had an idea.

"Here's an idea," Lilithmon said, loosening her grip, "I'll spare your life. And in return you'll keep an eye an the Vilemon out here. If you see any not carrying fruit or obviously fleeing, kill them."

Fangmon barked in reply and Lilithmon released him. The wolf ran into the forest to stalk his new master's food-gatherers. Content with herself, Lilithmon returned to her castle. Surprisingly, all of the Vilemon returned in nine minutes. Surely they were scared out of their wits, not wanting to upset Lilithmon. Fangmon sat on the right side of her throne and stared at the Vilemon, daring them to run away.. Lilithmon was impressed with some of the Vilemon who had made makeshift sacks to carry even more fruit. In the coming days Lilithmon experimented with the fruit, creating different blends of wine and tea. It was an enjoyable time for her, and had unlimited supply for she sent the Vilemon to gather more when she was running low. Days passed like this, before Lilithmon noticed something startling.

A couple feet from her throne was a budding flower. _How can anything grow? I thought this land was barren because of my attack. _Upon close inspection, but not too close for she didn't want to accidentally kill the flower, she realised in shock what the flower would blossom into. _A…a rose, _Lilithmon gasped at the thought. _Such beauty…blooming in such…misery. _So Lilithmon began watching the budding rose, eagerly awaiting its bloom. She also made sure none of the Vilemon were near it, making an example of one innocent Vilemon who carelessly walked too close. Lilithmon wanted to move it someplace safer, somewhere where no one regularly walked. But her own fear that it would turn to dust upon touching it kept her at bay. And she didn't trust anyone to move it either, proven by striking anyone down who came near.

Finally, after days of doing nothing but watch the rose, the day came where Lilithmon's patience paid off. The rose bloomed with sparkling magnificence under the sun's rays. The day brought more than her favourite possession, however, and Lilithmon wasn't expecting it in the slightest.

"Lilithmon!" a voice called out to her. Lilithmon jumped at the sound. Weeks of listening to Vilemon's screeches and grunts, and Fangmon's barks and growls had made her double guess if the caller had said anything intelligible in the first place. But she was reassured when the same voice called her name out again. The speaker had a male's voice, and the recognition brought forth a possibility to whom it belonged. _Seraphimon…._

She frowned when she discovered it wasn't his, instead the voice belonged to that of a MagnaAngemon. He stood, wings folded, and knelt to one knee. This action caused Lilithmon to raise an eyebrow.

"Lady Lilithmon," MagnaAngemon said, "please accompany me to the Castle. Seraphimon requests your presence."

"Oh," she said bitterly, "and what does he want?"

Her Vilemon came to check the commotion, along with Fangmon who stood next to Lilithmon peering at the angel. Lilithmon held up her arm to signal that MagnaAngemon was not to be harmed.

"The General, Seraphimon, has found a way to reverse the effects of the Darkness which has plagued you," MagnaAngemon said, and then he looked up to her. "Please consider it, Lady Lilithmon. You are a goddess, and your Light has been missed severely."

Lilithmon blushed. It was quite a proposition. She could rejoin Zion, perhaps even restore the Garden to its former glory. And maybe even one day they could laugh about all this. _Seraphimon must have realised his mistake, that he truly loves me and needs me. And here I am, playing the fool and overreacting. _

'They've found away?" Lilithmon asked, thinking about all the things that she's missed - like roses.

MagnaAngemon smiled, "Yes, Lady Ophanimon has…."

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Lilithmon's eruption, "_OPHANIMON! _Of course…this is an attempt to gain more accomplishments. First she digivolves to mega, then saves Seraphimon and kills VenomMyotismon, then steals my heart from my chest and now she is going to revert the former Lady back to her former glory? Ha…she may think that she is clever, and she is except for one point - I _HATE _her!"

MagnaAngemon's face pained, "No that isn't it at all, we all want you back. Seraphimon has been searching for a way ever since your transformation. He almost gave up before Lady Ophanimon revealed a way. You _must _come with me. Please, for the Holy Army's sake, for all of Zion's sake…for my sake."

Lilithmon calmed and looked at MagnaAngemon, "For you?"

The archangel blushed, "I miss the Light you radiated. Zion is dull in your absence. Your beauty is the reason I fight - to keep Darkness from tainting perfections such as yourself…please pardon the way I am speaking Lady Lilithmon. It isn't proper."

Lilithmon stepped up to MagnaAngemon and bent down to speak in his ear, "That…is…such a beautiful thing to say."

MagnaAngemon's face reddened even deeper, "I merely…speak the truth."

"Perhaps Seraphimon was right and its time to move on," Lilithmon said. "Perhaps it's time to see other people, start a new era with a new romance. Would you light a candle with me, and renew my heart?"

"Y-yes," MagnaAngemon finally said, giving into her seduction. "If you desire it, I will dedicate my life to you."

Lilithmon smiled, and lifted him to his feet, "Of course you will."

Before she pulled away from MagnaAngemon she planted a kiss on his left cheek. MagnaAngemon shivered, due to her touch and the dark energy laced within it. Lilithmon smiled at him, "From now on, you'll be my _Darkness Love."_

From where she kissed him, MagnaAngemon's skin and armour turned gray. Darkness was overtaking him and warping him into something else. His brilliant wings became tattered, the purple turned black and the white turned gray.

Lilithmon smiled at her creation, "FallenAngemon, welcome to your new home."

She found FallenAngemon useful immediately. He would do anything she suggested - walking in the Garden, drinking wine at the pond, stare at the stars….He was a fantastic companion. _Finally, a submissive man for a change. _Lilithmon was slightly disappointed that her spell prevented FallenAngemon from speaking, and again the only thing she heard were the Vilemon and Fangmon. But she found his silence enjoyable at times. He never complained or rejected an idea. And he _never _left to pursue anything else. He was totally devoted to her.

A couple days later, Lilithmon and FallenAngemon were looking at the rose when a nagging feeling struck her. _Surely Seraphimon has noted MagnaAngemon's disappearance. He would've been expected says ago…._Her feeling was correct. She heard Fangmon howling in warning and instantly knew what it meant. _Seraphimon…and Ophanimon, no doubt. _Lilithmon patiently waited for them to arrive. She had no intention of going out to them. They had come, they can come inside. She felt FallenAngemon tense, and even winced when she heard Fangmon yelp just before he was deleted.

"Lilithmon!" Seraphimon called as he entered her castle, Ophanimon in tow, "We need to talk!"

"You have a very odd way of showing it," Lilithmon said. "Killing my pet? Now that's just rude."

"What have you done with MagnaAngemon?" Seraphimon demanded. "He came to save you."

"And save me he did," Lilithmon said, gesturing to FallenAngemon. "He saved me from loneliness. And I am grateful."

Both Seraphimon and Ophanimon stared in shock at MagnaAngemon's transformation.

"You witch!" Ophanimon said. "You hexed him! And to think we were going to save you from your wickedness. You deserve to rot here in this rotted hut!"

"Please be courteous," Lilithmon said, "you have done nothing but yell since entering my castle and I haven't once demanded that you leave. Consider that, I ask you."

Lilithmon found it hard to keep her nerve, but she wasn't about to lose her self control in front of Ophanimon.

"I know how much you loved her, Seraphimon," Ophanimon said, "but she has proven herself to be far too dangerous to be allowed to live! We must destroy her!"

"Your robes," Seraphimon said, not hearing Ophanimon, "Why do you still where your white robes?"

Lilithmon was taken aback from the question. Truthfully the thought never occurred to change her wardrobe, but instead she said, "To remind you what you forsake. But as you can see, my robes have gotten tattered and the crest of Light isn't recognizable."

"Fits you perfectly," Ophanimon remarked. "Seraphimon, we must act quickly! Her power was legendary in Zion, she surpasses both of us."

"She did," Seraphimon said, "before she turned to Darkness. She is quite powerful, yes, but Light is stronger than Darkness. And it always will be."

"Then let's attack!" Ophanimon exclaimed, not waiting for permission.

The Vilemon let out to attack Ophanimon, but they didn't stand a chance. They were all deleted in one sweep of her lance. _Pathetic, _Lilithmon thought. _To think they were my line of defense…. _FallenAngemon flew out to confront Seraphimon. They each parried each others excaliburs with their own. Seraphimon struggled only slightly, due to FallenAngemon's Darkness enhancements. As they fought, Lilithmon saw Ophanimon edge closer to her rose. Out of reflex she tackled into Ophanimon, to further their space from the flower.

"Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon spat, as dark essence snaked itself out of her mouth and on Ophanimon's body.

The effects were temporary due to their power being roughly equal, but Ophanimon still felt some of her data rot off. The angel managed to swing her javelin at Lilithmon to gain distance.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon said, firing ten crystals at Lilithmon.

Lilithmon managed to dodge and parry most of them but got hit by two of them. She quickly recovered and released a burst of dark energy from her gauntlet, "Nazar Nail!"

Ophanimon dodged it, but when she regained her footing Lilithmon slashed into her. Ophanimon's shield saved her from a fatal wound but was still knocked into the ground.

"Give it up," Lilithmon said. "You're not worth my time, and you're not worth Seraphimon's either!"

"Seraphimon said you liked roses," Ophanimon said.

The statement caught Lilithmon off guard, "Yes…? What of it?"

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon said, firing a beam of holy energy at the defenseless rose.

All that was left of the rose was a scorch mark from Ophanimon's attack. Lilithmon's head reeled. _Finally…something beautiful enters my life again…and a rose…a red rose….OPHANIMON! _Lilithmon's anger un-capped and she launched it in one attack, "EMPRESS EMBRACE!"

The snake that formed this time was massive than the one Lilithmon conjured outside the Garden. The snake lunged at Ophanimon wrapped itself sternly around her body. Ophanimon wasn't expecting such a display of power and was left helpless in the snake's constricting wraps. Ophanimon began screaming in agony as she felt her own life begin to waver between existence and deletion. Seraphimon roared when he heard her screams and knocked FallenAngemon to the ground.

"Sorry," Seraphimon said, creating a ball of energy, "you were a great soldier but you fell in the end. Holy Knuckle!"

FallenAngemon writhed in agony, reverted back to MagnaAngemon and then dissipated into data. Lilithmon felt a tinge of remorse, for FallenAngemon was the closest thing she had to a companion. She turned that remora into fuel for her snake to squeeze the life out of Ophanimon.

"Holy Knuckle!"

Lilithmon fell to the ground, not too injured, and saw that Seraphimon had shot her. As her focus was diverted, the Darkness snake evaporated and freed Ophanimon - leaving her gasping for air. Seraphimon quickly came to her aid and lifted her in his arms.

"Lilithmon," Seraphimon said, his voice wavering, "you are a monster. You are one of the very demons we fight against. You aren't my Lilithmon. She died along with the Garden."

Lilithmon shook her head, tears bursting through. Everything happened so quick. The rose, FallenAngemon, and Seraphimon's attack…it was too much.

"No," she said, earnestly, "I still love you. I love you very much! And you do too! I know you do!"

Seraphimon stood up, carrying Ophanimon, and shook his head, "You're mistaken, I could never love a demon. Not one so purely consumed in Darkness. I could never love you."

His words pierced her heart. Seraphimon flew off with the crippled Ophanimon, leaving Lilithmon to wallow in sadness. She cried, and she cried. Not leaving her spot, Lilithmon remained on the spot that Seraphimon had struck her.

"He'll…never love…me," Lilithmon sobbed.

Many thoughts entered her mind. One included her single-handedly invading Zion and killing off Ophanimon. The other was too fly far away and never come anywhere near Zion. But she couldn't act upon either. Depression chained her to the ground. And her rose…she'll never see another rose again.

"My, my," a voice said at the entrance to Lilithmon's castle, "what a mess."

Lilithmon looked up, and horror and disgust welled up within her, "Lucemon…what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were doing," the half-angel half-demon said, looking around the castle. "You have a nice place here. You know, I've been keeping my eye on you."

"Oh," Lilithmon replied, looking back at the ground disinterested.

"Yes," Lucemon said. "And I have to tell you, I am _very _impressed. I never thought you would fall, you were too pure I thought. But fate had other plans, and you saw through the hoax Zion holds."

"What do you mean?" Lilithmon asked.

"Well out here," Lucemon said, "you can do whatever you want, be whatever you desire. Within Zion you have to conform to rules and custom. Seraphimon isn't fit for you."

Lilithmon rolled her eyes, "And let me guess, you are?"

Lucemon chuckled and let out his hand to Lilithmon, "We shall see. But first I have a gift for you."

Lilithmon accepted his hand, and stood up wondering what his gift was. He produced a rose, whose red petals were so rich they reminded her of…blood.

"This rose is exactly like you," Lucemon said charmingly.

Lilithmon grinned, "How so?"

"Simple," Lucemon said. "A rose by any other name…is stilll a rose. You are wild, passionate, beautiful and possess the means to defend yourself. You are truly magnificent."

Lilithmon blushed.

"If you stand alone you will end up like the rose Ophanimon destroyed," Lucemon warned. "You will be overwhelmed and deleted mercilessly."

"Are you suggesting we unite our strengths?" Lilithmon asked, unsure of how she felt about Lucemon.

"In a way, yes," Lucemon said. "Come with me and I'll introduce you to others who are very much like yourself - burned by Zion's false promise. You'll be among those you know how you feel."

The deal was alluring. Lilithmon thought, _It isn't as if I have alternative plans. I can't just waste away in this castle. _Lilithmon nodded. Lucemon smiled and reached out his hand, which Lilithmon accepted.

"First, let's mark your decision with a new wardrobe," Lucemon said waving his hand over Lilithmon.

Her robes turned purple instantly, and a gold tiara appeared on her head holding up her hair.

"Marvelous," Lucemon said, smiling. "You look like a queen - no, a goddess. From now on you'll be the Goddess of Darkness, the Goddess of the Underworld, the Goddess of All Demon-kind. Are you ready, my dear Lilithmon?"

Lilithmon nodded. She felt right at home in her new outfit. She no longer held any longing for Zion. Her former qualms were lost in her former robes. Together, arm in arm the two demons left the Garden in search of new possibilities.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was quite a project for me. I really enjoyed writing this story, especially when I realised that each chapter was nearly one thousand words more than the previous one haha. The way I wrote this is different than how I normally write. It felt a little odd and I hope it doesn't read odd. It has an archaic feel, in my opinion, which feels right for what this story is about. The reason why I am uploading this as a complete story instead of splitting it up is because I didn't want to change the focus due to a review, or forget my muse while waiting to span this out for three weeks. I hope you like this and I hope you review!


End file.
